Nobutoshi Canna
Nobutoshi Canna (神奈 延年, Kanna Nobutoshi, born June 10, 1968 in Tokyo) is a Japanese voice actor who is currently affiliated with Aoni Production. Canna became his new legal name in the year 2000; his family name before then was Hayashi (林). He named himself after the wood a craftsman shaves, as if he were refining himself as a better person. During his childhood years, he was a child actor who first appeared to audiences when he was three years old. He continued to appear in various commercials and movies until junior high school. After he graduated from high school, he tried his craft at theatrical work by joining the Seitou Theatrical Group. He eventually desired to become a voice actor and made his debut in the early nineties. One of his hobbies includes playing his guitar, which he uses as he sings in various musical units and original vocal CDs. Canna lends his voice for several characters in the entertainment industry and often sings in character image albums. A few of his roles include Guts in the Berserk TV series, Ban Mido in Get Backers, and Nowaki Kusama in Junjou Romatica. Within the Japanese dubbing industry, he voices Johnny Storm in Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, Jimmy in I Love You Phillip Morris, and Booster Gold in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Works for Koei *Guan Ping - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series *Nireas - Mizu no Shugoshin -Guardian- '' drama CD *Sacred Guardian of Wind Randy, Randy da Silva Luz - ''Angelique series *Randy, Walter - Angelique Gaiden drama CD series *Luc - Söldnerschild Special *Werner Gretenthal - Atelier Lilie: The Alchemist of Salburg 3 *Cao Pi, Hua Xiong (Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires only), store owner, Edit male voice - Dynasty Warriors series *Cao Pi, Achilles - Warriors Orochi series *Jack Hamilton - Ar tonelico series *Thouzer - Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage titles *Jann Lee - Dead or Alive Dimensions, Dead or Alive 5~''6'' *Achilles - Troy Musou *Masamune Date - CR Sengoku no Arashi ~Nobunaga no Shou~ *Nobunaga Oda, voice for generals - Nobunaga's Ambition: Sphere of Influence Live Events *''Shin Sangoku Musou Premium Party feat. Wei'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Angelique Memoire 2019'' *''Musou Festival 2019'' *''Neoromance ♥ Charasong 200 Kyoku Festa'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Angelique Retour'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary ♥ Finale'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2015 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Angelique Memoire 2015'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2014 Spring Ultimate Live'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary Eve'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2013 Spring'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2011'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2011 Autumn'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyu-Ranbu Autumn 2011'' *''Japan Otome ♥ Festival'' *''Neoromance ♥ Event 10 Years Love'' *''Neoromance ♥ Fan Kansha Festival'' *''Neoromance 15th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance 15th Anniversary Special Neoromance ♥ Live ~Angelique & Neo Angelique~'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 10'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2008 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live HOT!10 Countdown Radio II ROCKET★PUNCH!3'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Ange Party'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2005 Winter'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 8'' *''Angelique ♥ Memoir 10th ~Sweet Celebration~'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2003 Autumn'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2003 Spring'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa'' External Links *Aoni Production profile *Official blog *Angelique Retour interview Category:Voice Actors